


The Lifetime Promise

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Don't sit under the Apple Tree with anyone but me [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Pre - Great Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two year old Peggy Carter meets new born Angie Martinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lifetime Promise

"Margaret!" Her eyes never leaving the newborn in the arms of her mother. Her breathe hitched in her throat as the tiny being whimpered a little. "Margaret!" She stiffen when a hand covered her right shoulder.

"Obey your mother child." Her father's stern voice finally broke though her mind.

She didn't want to tear her eyes off the newborn. Not ever. But she had to obey her parents.  _I'm sorry_. She begged the newborn to forgive her as she turned around to face her stern parents.

"It's time to go Margaret." Her mother frowned. "You are going to make us late."

"Can't I stay?" Peggy asked hopefully. "Please."

"No Margaret." Her mother stern voice replied. "Say your goodbyes." She stepped away from her daughter.

"You know I'm sure that Margaret would have a better time here with us. Sides that way you don't have to fret about having her in the meeting." Mr. Martinelli spoke up. "We don't mind her staying with us."

Peggy crossed her fingers in her lap praying that her parents would consent.

"You just had Angela just a few hours ago. I don't think it's right to ask you to watch a two year old child." Mrs. Carter shook her head. "Time to go Margaret."

"I would be honored for Margaret to remain here. She has all ready grown attached to Angela …. and Angela to her." Mrs. Martinelli smiled down at her bleary eyed newborn daughter. She could tell that Angela didn't have eyes for her – that her eyes were drawn to the side of Margaret Carter's face. "I would like the girls to bond some more before they have to be separated."

"If we didn't have to be at the meeting in twenty minutes then I would say no." Mr. Carter said from where he stood at the end of the bed with his suit jacket over his wrist. "But I do see what you mean. Margaret may stay with her newest friend. But if she causes any trouble at all for you – then you have my permission to spank her."

Peggy swallowed. She thought of the last spanking.

"Margaret?" Her father looked down at her.

"Yes Father." She sat up straighter.

"You promise to be behave?" He asked.

"Yes Father." She replied with a stiff upper lip.

"If I hear you misbehaving then I'll add more spanking to the ones that Mr. Martinelli give you." Her father replied.

"Yes Father." She nodded seriously. "I promise that I will be on the best Carter behavior."

"I will hold you to it." Her father replied. "We have to go now."

"Remember Margaret." Her mother looked at her before following her father out of the room.

She sighed in relief when the door clicked shut behind her parents. She turned back around so she could meet Angela blue green eyes with her brown. She smiled softly.

"Do you mind if Angela has a nickname?" She looked up into the kind eyes of her newest friend mother's eyes.

"What should her nickname be?" Mrs. Martinelli kindly asked.

Peggy tilted her head. "Darling." She frowned. "But I don't want anyone but me to call her that. So I would say Angie."

Mr. and Mrs. Martinelli looked at each other and smiled softly. They then turned their eyes back to the two year old. "Angie it is." Mr Martinelli smiled.

Peggy reached up and gently took Angie's small hand in hers. "Hello Angie. My name is Peggy."

"Do your parents know that you wish to be called Peggy?" Mrs. Martinelli asked.

Peggy shook her head. "They don't care for nicknames." Her smooth hands run across the smoothness of the small newborn hand. "I don't want to be called Margaret all the time. I like the name. But I don't want to always have to hear it addressing me." She sighed. "I know that I won't be able to use my nickname any time soon. I have to grow up a little bit before I can get my parents to agree to it. But if I'm ever alone with you guys again – then I wish for you to call me Peggy."

"Of course. Peggy is a good nick name for you. It suits you." Mr. Martinelli said with a smile. "We will let the boys know that in front of your parents you are to be address as Margaret – but when they aren't around you are to be called Peggy."

Peggy tore her eyes off of Angie and met the eyes of her first friend ever parents. "Thank you."

"Would you like to hold Angela?" Mrs. Martinelli asked.

Peggy looked with hopeful eyes. "I'm only two. I could hurt her." She fully realized that she was much to young to be holding a newborn. She didn't want to hurt Angie at all. Not ever.

"I trust you." Mrs. Martinelli moved slightly over so the two year old could sit next to her. She found Peggy had moved over to the side where her husband was sitting in a chair. "Now support her head." She watched the small two year old right hand supporting her baby girl's neck. "Now I'm going to place her in your lap." She said as she did just that. She moved so her arm was supporting Peggy's whom was supporting her baby girl's neck. Just as added support.

Peggy gently traced the newborn's face with her left hand. "Hello darling." She whispered as she stared into the open clear blue green eyes. "I promise to protect you for the rest of my life. My breathe is yours." She leaned down and gently kissed Angie's forehead. "You are my soul." She breathed into the newborn skin.

Mr. and Mrs. Martinelli stare into each others eyes as the words of the small two year old English girl rang softly into the air. They knew that there would be so much hurt in stir for these two loving beings. But they promised one another to always be there for these two innocent souls against such a cruel world.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is my birthday gift to myself. I knew that I wanted to write a one shot on when Peggy meets Angie for the first time. I'm so glad that this beautiful story came to me for my birthday.


End file.
